1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to software design tools and, more particularly to displaying key performance indicators for an executed application in a user interface of an application design tool.
2. Description of the Background Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the lifecycle of an application, especially those that engage in a dialog with a user (e.g., an interactive voice response (IVR) application) often includes phases in design, development, deployment (i.e., execution), and optimization, where optimization is based on performance data generated by application reporting systems. Although this lifecycle is considered a closed loop when there is an optimization recommendation that feeds back to the design process, there is not a set of tools that completely links the application reporting systems to the design tools. Specifically, current application reporting tools do not actively provide key performance indicators (KPIs) back to the software design tool. Consequently, there is a need for a system that is capable of providing KPI data back to the design tool such that an application designer can see high-level and detailed performance indicators within the design tool.